Her Wolf in Shining Armour
by SSTE
Summary: Syaoran, Eriol and Yamasaki are Squires in a kingdom. What adventures await them? SxS, ExT, implied YxT.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS, though I wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Her Wolf in Shining Armour**

_Prelude_

The clanging of armour filled the hallways of the large castle. Hundreds of men dressed in shining armour walked toward their training area with their large swords tied to their waists. The eyes of the young squires standing to the side beat on them as they neatly piled out of the castle. The squires were a group of young boys who would train to become Knights like the ones who they idolized each day as they watched them train.

"I'm going to be the best Knight that ever walked the Kinomoto Province!" a boy with dusty black hair said when the Knights had all left. His name was Takashi Yamazaki. He was the most frail of the boys, or so it appeared, but he knew far more about the land in which they all lived then, many say, the King himself.

"Pfft! Yeah right! I'm going to be the greatest!" Eriol Hiiragizawa, a boy with an incredible intelligence and knowledge concerning anything magic, countered. "There is no way you would be able to beat my masterful swordsmanship along with my array of magic spells!" Eriol stuck his tongue out at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki clenched his fists tightly and looked toward another of his friends, who was leaning on the wall behind them. "What do you think Li-san?"

Syaoran Li was a boy with messy chestnut brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and walked passed his friends and scratched his chin. "Hmm, neither would be the best, since I would be!" Syaoran grinned and unsheathed his training sword, which were used by Squires when they were learning the arts of the Sword. "Engarde!" He pointed his dull blade toward the small group of Kinghts-in-taining and smirked. He _was_ the best swordsman in class, no one would doubt that.

"Geeze, put that away Li-san! You will get in trouble!" Yamazaki said while flailing his arms around. He hated getting on the bad side of their trainer, Touya Kinomoto. "His highness would be furious!"

"So? He doesn't like me anyway. Something about me being to careless. I think he is just jealous." Syaoran said as he sheathed his training sword.

"Who is jealous?" a deep voice asked from behind Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped and turned around to find his instructor/prince standing behind him. "O-oh no one your highness."

"Good, now come along with me boys, time to start your training for today." Prince Touya Kinomoto was a broad, tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He led the boys to the other side of the hallway and exited out the door that was opposite that of which the Knights had exited earlier.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

----------------------------------------------------

"Sigh…" a quiet sigh came from the soft lips of a young girl while she sat in a chair staring out a window. "How I wish I could play with them…" She was watching Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki as they swam in a small pond outside her window.

"Princess?" A girl of the same age the girl who was sitting in the chair entered the room. She had gorgeous purple hair and illuminating violet eyes. "Are you watching the boys again?" She strolled over beside the princess and peaked out the window.

The princess sighed again and brushed her shining honey brown hair out of her emerald coloured eyes. "I just wish we could do that too…" She looked up at her standing friend before standing herself.

"Well, princess you know that we can't. You are the princess and I am your lady in waiting. We can't just go do whatever we please." The purple haired beauty sighed and helped the princess pick out a dress for the day.

"I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto; I should be allowed to do what I want." The princess finally picked out a beautiful flowing pink dress. "Tomoyo, what do you think?"

"Hmm , the great Tomoyo Daidouji approves!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura quickly got changed, with the help of Tomoyo of course, and started to fix up her hair. "Tomoyo, I saw how you eyed that… Hiiragizawa boy." Sakura said with a giggle.

Tomoyo blushed and poked Sakura "Now now, I have to wait for you to marry before I can." She finished the princess' hair and smiled "There!"

"It's beautiful Tomoyo, come on! Let's go explore the castle again!" Sakura pulled her friend's hand and led her down the hall way. She wasn't watching where she was going and soon ... CRASH!

"Ah!" Three boys fell over and hit the ground with a loud thud. The boy who was in front growled and stood up "Hey! What do you-"

"Owwie…" Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and brushed off their dresses. They looked up to see the three boys that they had watched through the window standing before them.

"Oh… Your highness I didn't…" Syaoran stumbled on his words and was hushed by a raised hand, which belonged to the princess.

"It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." She bowed with a smile and looked back and forth between the three boys. "What are your names? I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto, which you already seem to know, and this is my best friend and lady in waiting Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I am Syaoran Li, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa and that is Takashi Yamasaki." Syaoran replied.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Sakura bowed "Would you like to play Hide-and-Seek with a lonely Princess and her Friend?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, was that a good Prelude? R&R


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS, though I wish I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Her Wolf in Shining Armour**

_Chapter I_

"You all have proven yourself to be very skilled and determined. Now you will have to take a test of bravery." Touya Kinomoto's Squires were now old enough to take the Test of the Heart. This test was crucial for a Squire. If they did not pass the Test of the Heart they could never become a knight. "You will venture into Troll Swamp and spend two nights with only yourself and a blanket. After this test you will be allowed to take the Final Test. Since this is a rather small group of Squires everyone should be complete within exactly two weeks. I will decide who will leave when and you will know the schedule by tomorrow, now go wash up ad get some rest until then." With that said the small group of eight separated.

"Heh, like two stupid nights in a swamp will frighten me" Yamasaki said while folding his arms behind his head. He had grown taller in the last three years. He was now 15. His black hair was as smoky as ever but he was much more muscular than he was years earlier. "I will slaughter all the Trolls!"

Syaoran eyed his friend like he was crazy and shook his head "Yamasaki, you're too confident. We don't know what's out there, why would they make it an essential test if it would be easy?" Syaoran had grown much more handsome and taller in the last three years. He was adored by all the women in the castle but was never interested in them himself. He was now 16 years old.

"True…" Yamasaki slouched his shoulders and sighed.

"But you know I heard that Trolls haven't been spotted in this area for over ten years. Meaning there isn't really anything to worry about except giant killer spiders and man-eating lizards." Eriol Hiiragizawa pointed out matter-of-factly. He was taller than Yamasaki but shorter than Syaoran. He was also 16, and he had a face that always showed wisdom "Nothing much really."

Yamasaki looked at Eriol with widened eyes "Not much? We could be eaten while we sleep! Oh my gods! I don't want to die! I'm too young; I haven't even had sex yet!" Syaoran and Eriol shook their heads at their overreacting friend.

"Man-eating Lizards don't really eat humans. They were called that since they were believed to before the great Professor Clow discovered that they were actually very harmless. Also giant killer spiders are only giant spiders, meaning they are big for spiders. They are really only the size of a maple leaf. And besides the only way they are deadly is if you are stupid enough to eat them…" Eriol pointed out.

Yamasaki straightened himself and grinned stupidly "I knew that."

Syaoran sighed and as they entered the castle walls he looked up and smiled.

Eriol was blabbing like usually but then noticed Syaoran staring up at something he tilted his head in confusion and followed his friend's gaze to find he was staring at a waving girl. "Li-san, do you have something for the Princess? Huh?" Eriol asked as he poked Syaoran in the side with his elbow.

"What? No. She is the princess; she could never marry a guy like me…" Syaoran said with a sigh and lowered his head. _'It's been three years since we first became friends. Since then-…' _Syaoran had to stop his thinking when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Hey!" a girl with waist long violet hair came running toward the small three boys.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Yamasaki waved and smiled at her. Eriol and Syaoran also waved but said nothing. Syaoran was too deep in thought and Eriol was blushing slightly and feeling shy.

"Hey, is something wrong? Eriol-kun is all red and Syaoran-kun looks distracted…" Tomoyo frowned in worry.

"O-oh, yeah! Everything is fine." Eriol said with a fake chuckle. "Syaoran is just think about a certain… someone, right Li-san?"

Syaoran looked up and shook his head "Yeah, whatever…" he smiled at Tomoyo "Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Oh good, 'cause Sakura wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something with us." Tomoyo said returning to her normal sparkling smile.

"Okay!" The three boys said together.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

----------------------------------------------------

Soft humming came from a beautiful girl as she stood up from her chair by a window. "Syaoran…" she smiled and walked toward the door "I should go meet up with them." She was Princess Sakura. She had amazing emerald eyes and auburn hair. Her teen frame represented her royal status perfectly and her dress was a soft pink decorated white flower prints. Her hair folded around her face perfectly. She took soft steps as she walked down the hallway. You could only hear a quiet _pat, pat _when she took her steps. She admired the bright red carpet in which she was walking upon. She quickly made her way down a large stairway.

"Hello Princess." A male's voice greeted.

Sakura smiled at the greeting and turned to find Syaoran, Eriol, Yamasaki and Tomoyo standing in a small clutter. "Syaoran!" she jumped at him and hugged him tightly "How are you?"

Syaoran blushed a deep red and hugged her back "I-I'm fine…" He slowly let go of Sakura when he answered and she smiled at him.

"That's good to hear!" She let go of his neck and turned to the other boys "And you two?"

"Oh we're perfect, thanks for asking!" Yamasaki replied. He looked around the castle then whispered to Sakura "What are we going to do today Princess?"

Sakura smiled at Yamasaki and raised a finger "I was thinking that we could play Hide-and-Seek like we did exactly three years ago. Remember when we first met?"

Yamasaki frowned "Isn't that a child's game?"

"So? Do you want to play or not?" Sakura said while folding her arms.

"Since Yamasaki complained, he is 'it' first" Eriol said. "It would only be fair."

"What?... Fine." Yamasaki growled as he walked over to a wall and started to count.

Tomoyo giggled and made her way up the stairs where Sakura had just come down. While Eriol ran across to the opposite side of the wall and entered a room on the left. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back the way Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamasaki and himself had just come but turned into a room on the left. "I'm going to show you my hiding place that I used three years ago. He will never find you." He walked over to a large closet and opened the door. There was a high shelf that had a few blankets which Syaoran took down. He picked up Sakura and put her on top of the shelf then put the blankets over top of her. "There, no one will find you here. I'll come and get you after he catches everyone, okay?"

"I don't want to be alone…" Sakura reached a hand down toward Syaoran, who held onto it.

"Okay… I'll stay with you." He closed the closet door behind him and continued to hold Sakura's hand.

----------------------------------------------------

15 Minutes Later

----------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked up from his sitting position "What is it Princess?" he stood up and she removed the blankets from over her body.

"Can I come down? It's not very comfortable up here…" She reached both her arms out to Syaoran, who allowed her to wrap them around his neck. He carefully picked her up and put her down "Thank you."

"No problem!" Syaoran returned to his previous sitting state and sighed. "We should have remembered that Yamasaki isn't very good at being 'it'."

"Yeah…" Sakura sat down beside Syaoran and yawned. She rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes "Tell me if he finds us, okay?"

Syaoran blushed and stared at the princess "O-okay…" He bent over and softly kissed her head. _'Ahh! What am I doing?'_ he quickly pulled away and turned a dark red. He shook his head and then yawned. _'Damn, now I'm tired.'_

----------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

----------------------------------------------------

"Where could they be?" Yamazaki groaned and slid down a wall. "We've looked everywhere!"

"We couldn't have looked everywhere or we would have found them" Tomoyo pointed out.

"You hang out with me too much Tomoyo-chan..." Eriol said with a nervous laugh as he blushed slightly. Just at that point all three heard soft breathing. Yamasaki looked at Eriol who just shrugged. They made their way toward a closet door. Eriol reached out and slowly turned the knob and whipped the door open to find a sleeping Sakura with her head resting in a sleeping Syaoran's lap.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. As she folded her hands beside her cheek.

Syaoran stirred and yawned while he stretched his arms above his head. "What's with all the racket?"

Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Did we fall asleep?" She looked over at Syaoran and both jumped up and blushed a deep red. "Y-your lap... is very comfy…"

Syaoran faced away from Sakura "Th-thanks…"

"Well, it looks like it is a tie" Yamazaki said. "Are we still playing?"

Sakura yawned and smiled "How about we find something else to do?" Everyone else agreed with this and they walked out to the hallway.

"Sakura!" there was a loud roar as they exited the room.

"Oh no… Touya" Sakura turned to face her furious brother "Yes?"

"Where the hell have you been and why are you with these… Squires?" Touya asked with a shaking fist raised in front of his face.

"They are my friends Touya! Not like it is any of your business. And we were just playing…" Sakura replied with a glare.

"Grr, Sakura… If father heard about this…" Touya growled but a hand stopped him as it rested on his shoulder.

"Touya, what are you doing to your sister now?" a gentle voice asked from behind him. It was the voice of Yukito Tsukishiro a Grand Mage of the kingdom.

"Yukito!" Touya jumped and turned around "What do you want?"

Yukito smiled "I was just wondering if you could accompany me to town. I need some things for a spell."

Touya grinned "Alright, let's go" before he left he turned to the small group of friends and glared "You guys better not get my sister and Tomoyo into any trouble or I'll have your heads." With this said he followed Yukito outside.

"What's up his ass?" Syaoran said as he crossed his arms and glared after him.

"…" Sakura shook her head and started to walk away from her friends "Come on, let's go find something to do…"

Tomoyo followed close behind with Eriol right beside her. Yamazaki and Syaoran trailed behind. Syaoran continually stared at Sakura and sighed. "Hey, did you get lucky in that closet Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked with an evil smirk.

"What?" Syaoran punched Yamazaki toward the ground and growled "No, and if I did do you think I would tell you?" Yamazaki stood up and ginned.

"Well to bad, ' guess that leaves more for me" Syaoran pushed Yamazaki up against a wall and growled.

"You lay a hand on her and I will see to it that you won't be able to touch another girl ever again." Syaoran let go of Yamazaki and let him drop to the ground.

"Geeze Syaoran, I was joking…" Yamazaki stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"Hey, hurry up you two!" Sakura called. Syaoran glared at Yamazaki one last time before running beside Sakura. Yamazaki sighed heavily and ran up to meet the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry this isn't a Yamazaki bashing ficcy. - He is actually a _very_ important character. No, there won't be any S+Y only S+S, E+T and reference to T+Y.


End file.
